For The Dancing and the Dreaming
by justfunriley
Summary: After 3 years of dating, Beca is ready to propose. How will she do it? Through one of Chloe's favorite double feature. A bit of fluff. Purely fluff and a bit of angst


**For the Dancing and the Dreaming**

 **Chapter One: A Moment in Time**

 **Author's Note:** _So, I love HTTYD and love this song. It is such a powerful love ballad and think that it would be cute if Beca watched them to find the perfect way to propose. I wanted to write a bit of fluff after all the smut that I've written in the past week or so. It is only fair that I have a bit of fluff right now. This takes place after PP2 and there is no more Jeca. Jesse and Beca are friends because they are better as friends in my opinion. This is around 5 years after graduation and the women have been together for three._

 _Pitch Perfect and its characters belong to their rightful owners, as well as How to Train Your Dragon and the song. The only thing that belongs to me is the idea of the story._

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me."

-How to Train Your Dragon

Tonight was Beca's least favorite night, movie night. It was Chloe's idea to have her watch a movie or two with her. Afterwards, it was up to the brunette what she wanted to do. The arrangement worked for both of the women. However, tonight was different and only the brunette knew why. Her heart was racing. Tonight the two of them had been together for 3 years, when all the girls reunited for a weekend. Beca and Jesse had broken up right after Worlds when the man had discovered his feelings for another woman, which brought up the conversation of how they were destined to be friends instead. When the two had broken up, the petite brunette had avoided talking about their relationship with the other Bellas, especially Chloe. Whenever the redhead asked, Beca dodged the question and tried to steer the conversation in a different direction. Then when movie night came around one night, which was a tradition with Jesse and Beca, the brunette had finally broken down and confessed what had happened to Chloe. It had been a year later when she had told the redhead of the misfortune of Jeca (as the girls called Jesse and Beca), but the perky former co-Captain had been more than willing to watch a movie with her.

Despite her dislike of movies, it always seemed that she enjoyed as long as she was with Chloe. Jesse had even commented on it when the two had spoken for the first time in a year. The two had started talking more about their relationships and Beca had found herself often referring to Chloe as her girlfriend, despite all attempts to ignore her growing feelings. Yet, when it finally came up, the redhead had been the first to declare her feelings and Beca felt her heart being mended for the first time since her breakup with Jesse. She had fallen in love with her best friend from college, which was a huge cliché. However, that didn't stop it from happening. Now, the brunette had felt like their relationship had been perfect for three years. It had been three years to that date tonight. It was the most perfect night to do what she wanted to do. She had the perfect song picked out, as well as the movies. Even though it was Chloe's idea to watch a movie or two, the petite former Captain had planned this night out perfectly. She had consulted Jesse in this and he played the song that was perfect for engagements. The lithe woman agreed that it was perfect and grabbed the movies for tonight.

Fumbling with the small box she had in her pocket, the brunette gasped as Chloe snuggled up to her. Tonight was nerve-wrecking for her and she wanted it to be perfect. Her blue eyes scanned the redhead for any signs of discomfort or any sign of negativity. However, there was none to be found and it calmed her down a bit. Beca, nervous, continued to watch the first How to Train Your Dragon movie and watched as the redhead's expressions changed from happiness to sadness and back to happiness once more. It was amusing to her how engrossed the older woman could get in these movies, but she loved it with all of her heart. In fact, it was one thing that she had fallen in love with the redhead over. It seemed that Beca couldn't write a list of things that she loved about Chloe because there was too much to write. It would take years to write what she loved about the redhead, from physical appearance to personality. The brunette would never tell her girlfriend that verbally, but tonight she just might. Despite going over how she was going to propose, the brunette was still freaking out of this. This was a huge step for her, as she had been commitment phobic and a bit emotionally constipated.

"Becs," Chloe said, bringing Beca from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she asked.

"The movie is over," the redhead claimed, "Want to watch the second one?"

"Only if you want to," the younger woman replied, smiling at Chloe.

"All right," she chirped, jumping up and removing the first movie to put the new one in.

Once it started, she started to feel her heart racing even more, which she never thought possible. Chloe was enjoying the movie and relaxed against the brunette's chest. Hoping that she wasn't hearing the fast pace of her heart, Beca tried to shift her position a bit to keep her from hearing. She was getting more nervous by the moment. Her preparation hadn't given her all the confidence that she needed, but she was still going to do this. Beca loved Chloe with all of her heart and they had been together for three years that night. It wasn't a problem of running from commitment, but it was just nerves of asking that seemed to be stopping the brunette. As it approached the scene that she wanted, the younger Bella took in a deep breath and looked at the redhead with a loving smile on her face. Once Stoick started to whistle, Beca joined in. She stood up and held her hand out for Chloe.

"I'll sing and sail on savage seas," the younger Bella sang to the redhead, who was now looking at her with interested, "with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you would marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey if you will promise me your heart. And love—"

"And love me for eternity," Chloe joined in, grabbing Beca's hand, "My dearest one, my darling dear. Your mighty words astound me, but I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."

"But I would bring your rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry," the brunette serenaded, pulling her girlfriend close to her, "And I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me."

"I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry," the older woman laughed, "I only want your hand to hold."

"I only want you near me," Beca sang.

"To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold," both harmonized, "For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all my sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life."

"If you will marry me," Beca said, getting down on one knee in front of Chloe as she pulled the box from her pocket to reveal a beautiful Titanium ring with a bright diamond, "So, what do you say? Will you marry me Chloe Beale?"

"Yes," the redhead exclaimed, "Yes, Beca Mitchell, I will marry you."


End file.
